Guadosalam Stop
by Mariuslover66
Summary: Ever wonder what happend when the rest of the group went into the Farplane? Well here you go. This is an Aurikku and if you don't it then what are you reading this for?


Auron and Rikku Guadosalam Stop by Megan Earle

Auron stood silently as everyone continued on into the Farplains of Guatosalam. He hated it here and dared not to walk inside its boundaries. Tidus bounded up to him. "Aren't you coming?" "No." He said in calm but truly irritated voice. "What are you afraid or somethin'?" Auron gave the teen an intense glare. "Looking into the past to find the future. That is all that is there. I need it not." Tidus ran forward and expected Rikku to follow him. She stood next to Auron.

"What you too Rikku?!" "Memories are good but their just memories and that's what you see when you go. I'd rather keep my memories inside my head though." Tidus nodded and bounded after the others. Rikku sighed and sat down on the railings that lead up the stone steps. Auron was silent as ever but Rikku couldn't help but fidget. She kept her gaze directed at the far off wall past him.

"Do you have an obsession with starring or are you looking at the wall?" a low smoke like voice asked making her squeak with surprise and jump. "Huh?" She asked and he repeated the question. "Oh… um no I'm not starring I'm looking at the wall." She blushed furiously with embarrassment at the older guardian and he coughed, realizing he'd unintentionally flustered the girl. "Sorry." He said quickly and she smiled. "'s ok! I'm fine!" she reassured him. He nodded silently at her response.

Silence accompanied the quick words. "So… you're Al Bhed… correct?" He asked and she nodded with a bright smile. There was another silence. She closed her eyes, swinging her feet slowly over the edge of the steps. Suddenly Auron ducked and an Evil eye attacked her. She was so surprised that she fell backwards over the edge of the steps. Ripping off a grenade from her vest, she chucked it at the fiend, making it burst into dozens of pyreflies.

Grabbing the ledge, she let out a terrified shriek as her rotator cuff twisted, wrenching her arm and it snapped painfully. "Rikku hold on!" Auron called over the edge and took her other hand. He quickly pulled her up and she fell ageist him. "Auron, I think I broke my arm from the fall. I might have dislocated it, I don't know." He took her arm and gently brought it over her head. She squealed in discomfort. "Sorry!" He said quickly. "Are you alright?" She tried to hold back tears but they slowly rolled down her face. "It hurts." She sobbed.

"Don't worry, it's back were it belongs." He said softly to calm her. He brought her into his chest and let her sobs be muffled by the red material. "Sh. It won't hurt for long. Ok? I promise." She nodded and pulled away from her momentary source of comfort. She sat back down and said "Thank you Auron." He nodded and said "…Your welcome Rikku." He gave her a small smile and she grinned at him.

"They'll be back soon huh?" he nodded and she sat for a moment and finally stood up and went to him. She took a deep breathe and he looked up at her. "Yes?" She leaned over and her soft lips brushed his cheek. She turned away and was going to go sit back down but he grabbed her hand and slowly made her turn back to him. "What?" she let a questioning look over take her eyes as he pulled her down into his lap. His arms wrapped around her comfortably.

"Auron?" she questioned. He lowered his head against her shoulder and inhaled. She, quiet frankly, was very comfortable and pleased with the situation. She turned her head and he looked up at her. He had a dreamy look in his lone russet gaze and it drew her in. Their lips brushed softy and they pulled back both's eyebrows rising considerably. She got up and sat down as they came back. A smile crossed her face, no one would ever know.

She licked her lips at the thought. This thing between her and Auron was defanetly going to stay a secret. She grinned. This was going to be a fun journy.

Sorry this is going to be a one shot for awhile. I have nothing for this right now but if you want i am open to ANY ideas. Please review. They make me happy.


End file.
